


Первая ложа

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Elton John concert, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Гарри был молод, Мерлин — еще моложе. Но даже прожив еще несколько десятков лет, Гарри не смог провести хоть одну ночь так же прекрасно, как те четыре с Мерлином.





	Первая ложа

Гарри Харт понимал метафоры. Прекрасно понимал метафоры, надо заметить, что бы там ни думал себе Эггзи. И пусть некоторое время после своеобразного «воскрешения» у Гарри и были проблемы с восприятием окружающего мира, к тому моменту, как сэр Элтон Джон прислал ему билеты на концерт, он уже пришел в норму.

Два билета. Два билета в первую ложу на выступление одного из самых любимых исполнителей Гарри Харта — и одного из самых лучших во всем мире.

Вопрос, кого брать с собой, отпал быстро: Эггзи был не на шутку загружен ответственностью, свалившейся на него после свадьбы, и пытался сочетать ее с работой в Кингсман. Это был не вариант.

Зато Мерлин, только начавший восстанавливаться после чудес медицины Стейтмэн и установки протезов, с радостью согласился пойти с Гарри.

Не то чтобы Мерлин сильно любил сэра Элтона, но определенно уважал его как исполнителя. К тому же, небольшая прогулка и отдых в культурном месте должны были пойти ему на пользу — так Гарри рассуждал, когда приглашал его.

— Вслушайся в это звучание, — произнес он, с трудом сдерживая рвущееся через голос восхищение. — Это лучшая песня Элтона Джона, Мерлин.

Мерлин чуть ослабил свой галстук. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть к костюму: очевидно, слишком долго ходил в свитерах. Пусть и выглядел он в них довольно стильно, с классическим костюмом-двойкой свитерам было не тягаться: Мерлин стал еще привлекательнее, чем прежде.

Чем Гарри мог вообразить.

Долгое время он был уверен, что ничто не сможет сместить из его памяти тот момент, когда Мерлин принял на себя всех головорезов Поппи и сознательно подорвал себя на мине: это был пик Мерлина, вершина его бытия, и Гарри слишком явно осознавал это. Но когда сегодня он увидел Мерлина в новом костюме, том, что был сшит специально под него портными Кингсман — да, Гарри Харт на секунду решился дара речи.

Лишь через пару мгновений смог сказать: «Твой внешний вид безупречен, друг мой».

— Многие поспорили бы с тобой, — не согласился Мерлин, — ведь большинство признает лучшей «Tiny Dancer».

— Большинство не видит многого, — ответил Гарри и перевел взгляд с дужек очков Мерлина на его грудь, а после и на колено. Всего на миг; но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Мерлин заметил. 

Гарри обратил взгляд на сцену. Вид из первой ложи открывался прекрасный: сэр Элтон был великолепен сегодня, но не так великолепен, когда на пару с Гарри разбивал механическую псину Поппи.

— «Your Song» — самая глубокая из всех песен Элтона Джона, — продолжил Гарри, как ни в чем не бывало. — Она о настоящих переживаниях; она не была написана для чего-то. Она существует ради себя, а не чего-то иного; в ее самобытности, том, что семнадцатилетний Элтон Джон вкладывал в каждое ее слово, и заключается ее особая ценность, друг мой.

— Значит, ты считаешь подтекст, стоящий за словом, важнее самого слова?

— Если речь идет не о честном слове джентльмена — разумеется, — склонил голову Гарри.

Пальцы его сжали рукоять зонта, а костяшки заныли от напряжения. Гарри вновь обратил взгляд на сцену: было гораздо проще смотреть туда, где пел его любимый исполнитель, чем на Мерлина.

Честно говоря, Гарри был готов еще раз спасти Элтону Джону жизнь — или дважды, трижды, — но не смотреть сейчас на Мерлина, который, по правде говоря, был умен. Порой даже слишком умен — да и вовсе не требовалось быть гением, чтобы складывать в голове два и два.

— А что насчет твоих слов? 

На сцене заиграла «Believe».

Гарри знал, каково это — забывать. Его амнезия была довольно обширной, и потом, когда Эггзи надавил, нажал на самое больное, разворотил старую рану, на Гарри хлынул поток воспоминаний. Воспоминаний, которые он проживал всего секунду — но зато каждое из них отпечаталось в его мозгу лучше предыдущего раза.

Особенно хорошо Гарри запомнил те четыре вечера, когда они с Мерлином, только ставшие агентами Кингсман — это был первый их год! — напивались. Напивались, обсуждали музыку, любимых актеров театра, обучение... в закрытых мужских школах.

Гарри был молод, Мерлин — еще моложе. Но даже прожив еще несколько десятков лет, Гарри не смог провести хоть одну ночь так же прекрасно, как те четыре.

Дома у Мерлина, дома у Гарри. Непосредственно перед экранами Мерлина — сразу после того, как тот отключил видеонаблюдение, конечно.

И в театре. В первой ложе.

Да, они повели себя далеко не как джентльмены, и Гарри клялся каждый раз из четырех, что больше не опустится до подобного поведения. Что будет держать себя в руках. Что останется верен манерам, которые должны были формировать его личность, а не развращать ее, склоняя на сторону запретов.

Безумнее тех четырех ночей было разве что то, что Гарри, как и пелось в песне, верил в любовь — и продолжал верить. А сейчас они сидели в первой ложе. Вдвоем. Уже немолодые, наслаждающиеся истинно божественным пением сэра Элтона Джона, и оба понимающие, к чему это идет.

— Мне было нечего вспоминать, Мерлин, — наконец, произнес он сухими губами и облизнул их, чтобы каждое слово срывалось хотя бы без боли... настоящей. Ту, что терзала грудь, конечно, унять было невозможно. — Но я вспомнил тебя в тот момент, когда мой мозг прекращал функционировать. И я действительно пожалел о всех пропавших годах. Годах, которые могли быть наполнены чем-то большим, чем сотрудничество.

Гарри Харт был мастер говорить красивые речи, но вместе с тем, как подмечал Эггзи, от них иногда отдавало истинно английским снобизмом.

Мерлину, шотландцу, это было не свойственно. Они были достаточно разными, чтобы притягиваться, как противоположности; достаточно близкими, чтобы чувствовать друг друга, как родственные души.

— Сейчас нет Артура. Сейчас нет надзора за агентами, как в былые времена. Благодаря Эггзи больше нет никаких запретов внутри Кингсман, — вновь мазнул языком по губам он.

Элтон Джон сыграл последний аккорд, и Мерлин, наконец, спросил:

— Это свидание, Гарри? — в прямолинейной манере, присущей только ему.

— Это свидание, Хэмиш, — согласился Гарри.

— Я так и знал! — совсем немного улыбнулся Мерлин.

«Я им тоже наслаждаюсь», — на самом деле хотел сказать он, и Гарри понимал это. Иначе бы не пригласил Мерлина сюда, в первую ложу на концерт Элтона Джона, который как раз начал играть «Can you feel the love tonight».

Эту песню Гарри знал наизусть. Эту песню Мерлин знал наизусть.

Они могли бы вдвоем ее петь, но были слишком воспитаны, чтобы делать это на выступлении величайшего соло-исполнителя Британии в истории. Но ночь была длинной, и Элтон Джон занимал в ней далеко не самую важную часть.


End file.
